


Art for - The Echo Jar  by jessie_cristo

by supernutjapan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: With his year running out, Hellhounds have started sniffing around and Dean's hallucinations are starting to make him a liability. Bobby comes up with a plan but Dean isn't happy about it. Especially when the plan requires him and Sam to go their separate ways.





	Art for - The Echo Jar  by jessie_cristo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts).



> Thanks to Jessie for the lovely fic she created out of my original art piece! It inspired me even further. The gifs were so much fun to put together, and her beautiful scenes just had to be recreated. It was my first BB but I thoroughly enjoyed working with her and I am so glad I was able to participate.
> 
> See her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050730/chapters/45251929)

Original piece -  


Banner -  


Divider -  


(Scene 1)  


(Scene 2)  


(Scene 3)  


(Scene 4)  


(Extra)  



End file.
